dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Moctezuma VS Sitting Bull/Rap Meanings
'Sitting Bull:' While this rap battle has started to began (Sitting Bull takes note on Moctezuma that while this battle has just begun.) I ask for peace like the Lakota to the Cheyenne (He asks for a truth instead of a battle. Similiar to have The Native American Tribes, The Lakota and The Cheyenne, made peace for the battle for little big horn.) But if you decline the offer that I spoke softly (Bull then says if Moctezuma declines the truth that Bull has politely asked.) I'll shoot down your raps like my name was Annie Oakley (Bull then goes on to say he'll shoot (take) down his raps similiar to legendary sharpshooter, Annie Oakley whom Bull has met on his travels.) I'll make you feel big empty, you stone temple pilot (Bull will make Moctezuma feel like nothing, This also references the song Big Empty by Stone Temple Pilots as it also references The Stone Temples that were built by The Aztecs.) Ask Custard if you want to see some Native Violence (General Custard lost both the battle and his life in Custard's last stand, which was led by Sitting Bull.) I'm bright and powerful! So just call me Wi! (Sitting Bull says he's smart yet a powerful leader similiar to Wi, a powerful solar spirit in Lakota Mythology.) What's your alpacas got against my buffalo stampede? (Sitting Bull then compares the common animals in which Buffalos, whom often create a stampede, are more powerful then alpacas.) You fall second to me like the first Moctezuma (Sitting Bull says Moctezuma II is second to him such as his name to Moctezuma I.) Fall at the red end like my man, Inkapatuda (Inkapatuda was Sitting Bull's right hand man, who's name also translate to Red End, basically Moctezuma's life will end.) The worst thing that ever came from your peacock hat (Moctezuma worn a hat made of peacock feathers in which Bull said the worst thing in his running was...) Is that you rip out hearts more than Mortal Kombat! (...all the sacrifices they make by ripping off people's hearts to the gods similiar to how in the video game, Mortal Kombat, features Fatalities where you graphically kill your opponents such as ripping off a heart.) 'Moctezuma:' Alright Nightwolf, Moctezuma has the solution (Moctezuma makes a comeback with Bull's Mortal Kombat line by calling him Nightwolf, a native american character in Mortal Kombat, as Moctezuma tells Bull his solution on....) To make my disses make you cry worse than pollution! (...how to make his disses make Bull weak as he says his tears will be similiar to a 1971 ad for Keep America Beautiful as a Native American cries over the pollution in the US.) Your people got rich within all these casinos (A Common stereotype for modern Native Americans is being rich off Casinos.) While we Aztecs were left with nothing though! (Motcezuma uses his Casino line by comparing to The Aztecs who were left to die off.) I recommend you don't upset this Jaguar Warrior (Jaguar Warrior were warriors of The Aztec Empire in which Bull shouldn't mess with or else...) Or else I'll send you to the Mictlan to see things more gorior! (...Moctezuma would kill Sitting Bull and send him to the underworld of Aztec Mythology known as Mictlan.) Your verse was as bad as your 50's flick! (Moctezuma compares Bull's rapping to the poorly made 1954 film, Sitting Bull.) Compared to small pox from the raps which I spit sick! (To Spit Sick means to Rap Well in which Moctezuma uses a word on word play with Small Pox which The Aztecs had during The Fall of The Aztec Empire.) I fought hard and led my people to the action (During The Fall of Tenochitlan, Moctezuma led his men to the fight unlike....) While you surrendered and became a tourist attraction! (...Sitting Bull who surrendered and became a popular attraction for Buffalo Bill's Wild Show.) I got Eagle Warrios to make you all flustered (Eagle Warriors were generals of The Aztec Empire who will confuse Sitting Bull during this battle.) When it comes to warfare, I make you look like General Custer! (General Custer was heavily defeated and killed in his battles against Bull however the tables turn as Moctezuma implies that it is Bull who will look bad when it comes to battling him.) The Aztec empire shall dominate this individual! (Moctezuma will conquer Bull.) Cause we make this ghost dance more than just a ritual! (The Ghost Dance was a ritual for Native Americans to show they are untouchable in war, however Moctezuma will make Bull an actual ghost by killing him off.) 'Sitting Bull:' The only dance I preform would be the wolf dance (The Wolf Dance is a ritual dance why they would show bravery in which Bull says he ain't afraid Moctezuma.) Cause this warrior is better than a king with no pants! (Mocteuma wears Loin Cloths in which Bull points out.) My raps are hot as the sun, but the flow of the stream (Bull compares his raps to be as good/"hot" as the sun but goes with the opposite of fire like a stream in which he compares his smooth flow too.) Winning this battle is easy as I capture this dream (Dream Catchers are objects created by Native Americans to basically capture dreams in which Bull compares this battle to a dream as he is winning.) To be frank though, I wouldn't be entirely lying (To Be Frank is to be honest in which Bull says...) If I told you that your civilization has stolen from the Mayans! (....that The Aztec Empire has very similarities to another Central American group known as The Mayans in which Bull accuses Moctezuma for ripping off.) This is where the Hunkpapa tribe is against the Aztecs (Bull says this is where his tribe, Hunkpapa, is gonna face The Aztecs.) And I'll end your raps so just call me Cortés! (Hernán Cortés was one of the reasons why The Aztec Empire fell due the spanish dominated resources in that area.) 'Moctezuma:' That last verse was more rushed than the gold to the Black Hills! (The Black Hills Gold Rush was took over the reservations of Native Americans, in which Moctezuma uses a word on word play with Rush as he says Bull's lines were lazily rushed.) If I wanted to be entertained, I'd rather see just Buffalo Bill! (As said before, Sitting Bull was a part of Buffalo Bill's Wild Show in which Moctezuma would rather see Buffalo Bill than him when it comes to entertainment.) You tried to escape once but the police were everywhere! (During Wounded Knee, Sitting Bull was gonna be arrested but try to escape as Soldiers and Policemen were everywhere until...) And when it comes to bullets, you couldn't Catch the Bear! (...a Native American Soldier, Catch-The-Bear, shot Sitting Bull during Wounded Knee.) Category:Season 3 Category:Moctezuma VS Sitting Bull Category:Rap Meanings